yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon
|jpname = 青眼の究極竜 |jphira = ブルーアイズ・アルティメットドラゴン |phon = Burūaizu Arutimetto Doragon |fmrname = Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon |image = Blue-EyesUltimateDragonDPKB-EN-UR-1E.jpg |attribute = Light |type = Dragon |type2 = Fusion |atk = 4500 |def = 3800 |level = 12 |number = 23995346 |fm = Blue-Eyes White Dragon |materials = "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" |lore = "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" |delore = "Blauäugiger w. Drache" + "Blauäugiger w. Drache" + "Blauäugiger w. Drache" |itlore = "Drago Bianco Occhi Blu" + "Drago Bianco Occhi Blu" + "Drago Bianco Occhi Blu" |ptlore = "Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis" + "Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis" + "Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis" |jplore = 「青眼の白龍」＋「青眼の白龍」＋「青眼の白龍」 |rodlore = The ultimate of all dragons has three awe-inspiring heads. It is formed by the fusion of three "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". |tsclore = The ultimate of all dragons that has three awe-inspiring heads. It is formed by the fusion of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. |animelore = ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Season 1 only "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"+"Blue-Eyes White Dragon"+"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" If this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed (Damage Calculation is applied normally). This effect can be applied up to three times while this card is face-up on the field. If a "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" is Special Summoned to your side of the field from the Graveyard, treat it as a part of this card, and is unaffected by the effects of the other cards currently on the field, you cannot attack the turn you use this effect. |en_sets = Gold Series (GLD1-EN028 - GUR) Shonen Jump Magazine Promotional Cards (JMP-EN005 - ScR) Ultimate Edition Promotional Cards: Series 1 (JMP-EN005 - UR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-EN026 - UR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-EN001 - SFR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN001 - SR) |eu_sets = Retro Pack (RP01-EN000 - ScR) |fr_sets = Collection GOLD (GLD1-FR028 - GUR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR000 - ScR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-FR026 - UR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-FR001 - SFR) |de_sets = Gold Series (GLD1-DE028 - GUR) Retro Pack (RP01-DE000 - ScR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-DE026 - UR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-DE001 - SFR) |it_sets = Gold Series (GLD1-IT028 - GUR) Retro Pack (RP01-IT000 - ScR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-IT026 - UR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-IT001 - SFR) |sp_sets = Gold Series (GLD1-SP028 - GUR) Retro Pack (RP01-SP000 - ScR) Duelist Pack: Kaiba (DPKB-SP026 - UR) Battle Pack Tournament Prize Cards (BATT-SP001 - SFR) |jp_sets = Asian Tournament Promos: 1999 (ScR) Asian Tournament Promos: 2001 (T3-01 - UR) Deluxe Structure Deck Volume 2 Promos (SDX-001 - UtR) Structure Deck: Kaiba (KA-37) Premium Pack 3 (P3-01 - SR/NPR) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Collectors Tin 2009 (CT09-JP001 - GUR) |kr_sets = Premium Pack 1 (PP01-KR010 - UR) |gx02_sets = Princeton Power (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Dragon's Nest (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Special Gift Collection (Ultra Rare) Dragon Collection (Ultra Rare) All Fusion Monsters (Common) All Fusion Monsters Alternate artwork (Common) All at Random (Common) All at Random Alternate artwork (Common) |anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light |anime_dm = 023, 024, 045, 054, 098, 106, 118, 131, 134, 135, 164, 177, 178, 182, 218, 222 |anime_gx = 018, 034 |manga_d = 045, 046 |manga_r = 029, 030 |anime_mov = Present |summon1 = 3 Fusion Materials |fusionmaterial1 = Dragon Master Knight |misc1 = Non-Effect Monster |archetype1 = Blue-Eyes |tscdc = 255 |dordc = 83 |tscnumber = 380 |tscnumber2 = 866 |dornumber = 002 |wc6dp = 7800 |database_id = 4386 }}